Rivers Flow into the Sea
by yaoyan
Summary: Jay Elster is a normal Demi-god. Well as normal as one can get. She goes to camp in the summers and for the past 2 years is still unclaimed. But all thats fine with her. She has her friends and the beautiful calm sea to look forward to in the mornings. Camp is peaceful. Until the arrival of Percy Jackson. The sea is now unpredictable just like the fate of her beloved camp.


**A/N-**Happy (late) Birthday Jayfire! You managed to get your chapter out on time for my birthday so I dedicate this chapter and the start of a new story for you. Hope you don't mind but I borrowed part of your penname for the main character.

This will not be an OC only story. It happens alongside the main storyline and gives insight and another perspective to what happens when Percy isn't there. Of course there is a separate plot that runs alongside. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**Prologue**

**_One year ago. _**

12 year old Jay Elster never thought of being a Demi-god as a curse. She never had a close encounter with a monster because at age 10 a satyr found her. She had an okay life before coming to Camp Half-blood. Sure having ADHD meant her grades sucked but she had friends and supportive teachers. Her father at least tried to care when she was younger but usually threw himself into his work and generally let her run free.

At camp she blended in easily enough. Though not being a natural with the sword (she was a bit squeamish over blood so she wouldn't try that hard), her overall abilities were pretty good. Despite being unclaimed and stuck in the crowded Hermes cabin, she made some friends and quickly learned who too look out more (like when the Stole brothers had 'that' look in their eyes).

She was one of the lucky ones.

Now early in the morning in the dead of summer, Jay was sitting on top of the rocks near the ocean as the waves gently lapped her feet. The cool mist sprayed over as she closed her eyes continuing to dangle her feet in the water. She tucked her short raven hair behind her ears.

"Wash upon the shores, wash upon my feet." Jay sang to herself quietly "The calm sea washes over me until I fall asleep."

It was sort of a morning ritual for her to come out to the sea before everyone was awake. Chiron probably knew about this. Jay swore once when she came back to camp he winked at her after saying "It's a nice morning. The sea seems calm." Well that and the fact that the cleaning Harpies haven't eaten her alive yet.

On occasions she would watch the sun rise that would sometimes make a rainbow in front of her. If she reached out she could touch the rainbow projected on the mist, or fall into the water.

So Jay just sat there and enjoyed the peace and quiet. She wasn't sure how long she sat but not long after the crickets had started chirping in the heat, her friend Alison Vanders came running. Alison was also unclaimed and they met during the first day because they shared a bunk bed.

"How long are you going to sit there you lazy bum," Alison joked while sitting down to her side. "If you don't get going I'm going to push you in the water."

Jay smiled. The pair started to walk back into camp.

To say Alison was beautiful is an understatement. She was drop dead gorgeous. Pick any of the Aphrodite girls and Alison could match them in beauty. Her chocolate coloured hair was a healthy sheen and it curled naturally to frame her face. She wore just the right amount of makeup to enhance her looks but didn't obsess over her appearance.

"We better hurry," said Alison who started to drag Jay now.

"We have sword fighting. And that means _Luke's_ teaching." She said in a singsong voice Alison's bronze coloured eyes stared knowingly at her. Jay rolled her eyes.

"I do not like Luke," Jay protested.

Alison fake gasped "How could you not like him! After all, he was so heroic saving you last week in capture the flag."

"Technically he didn't save me," Jay pointed out "We were guarding the flag together. And he's 6 years older than me."

Alison waved it off "Minor detail. Now move those legs of yours or we're going to be late."

* * *

"I win, like always," bragged Alex Coleman.

The sun shone lazily on the warm afternoon. All of their lessons where done for the day and the daily archery competition between Alex and Alison just finished.

Alex was another friend of her's from the Hermes cabin. He had sunny blond hair and light freckles.

"What do you mean like always?" asked Alison with her hands on her hips "I won last class. You just got lucky."

"But that makes me at 15 and you still at 10," Alex said with a silly grin.

"That last shot should've gone out." Grumbled Alison and she glared at him. Alex just stared back.

"Um guys-" Jay began after noticing the strange tension.

"Well I can still beat you at sword fighting." Alison finally said smugly.

Then she linked arms with Jay and walked off leaving Alex flabbergasted.

"…huh?... What does that have to do with archery?" he called out to the girls. Alison's laughing was contagious and soon Jay was giggling like mad beside her. Alex just shook his head and said something about never understanding the female species. But he laughed it off and hurried ahead to catch up.

* * *

And night the campfire burned a beautiful orange as the Apollo cabin lead the sing along. Alex was sitting with some of his other friends while Alison was talking to Nicky about the upcoming trip to Mt. Olympus. At age 16, Nicky Morin was one of the older campers and had seen Olympus before. Jay tried to listen but her heart wasn't in it. For some reason she wasn't that excited. Alison on the other hand was exuberant.

Jay watched the orange flames roll around. They looked just like the waves. Around people where laughing or singing along to the song. Mr. D was talking to Chiron and looking annoyed like he always did. Somewhere there was a shout as someone tried to get up only to find they were stuck to the seat. Jay took a bite of her marshmallow. Burnt to the crisp, just the way she liked it.

She smiled. Everything was calm and comforting. Here everything was familiar. These people around her were her family. This was her home.

* * *

**A/N-**Review on mistakes, constructive criticism, and general comments.


End file.
